New Incredibles: Shadowed Hero
"The Fourth Battle of Metroville is over, the Armada lies in ruins... But there is something chillingly wrong! Who is the Mysterious Watcher?" - Description New Incredibles: Shadowed Hero is one of several Side Missions in New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, and is unlocked after completion of the game's Main Story Mode. This Side Mission is really the only major one in the game, as it ties into ROTA's Definitive Sequel, New Incredibles: Metroville Knight. In this Side Mission, players take control of Clementine Everett as she tracks down Cryptic Messages and symbols left behind by a Mysterious Watcher who stalks the streets and rooftops of Metroville. However... Is this Watcher friend or foe? Characters Clementine Everett (New Incredibles) - Member of the New Incredibles and playable character. After the Fall of The Armada in the Fourth Battle of Metroville, Clementine turned to her secondary duties of solving several Cryptic Messages left by a Mysterious Watcher who has been leaving New Incredibles Symbols in every site. Dashiell Parr (New Incredibles) - Clementine's love interest and leader of the New Incredibles Initiative. Dash makes a short appearance in the start of this Side Mission, before going off to deal with themes left by the Battle of Metroville. 'The Mysterious Watcher' - This Hero is introduced after Clementine goes on her own to the Downtown Area and sees the Watcher on the rooftop, and his identity is revealed at the end of the Side Mission. Plot The mission opens after the end of New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, where Dash is standing in a rooftop and loading his AK12-HT Assault Rifle, and Clementine jumps on to the rooftop and says to him "Just couldn't stay away, huh? Can't say I really blame you, Dash." and Dash holsters his Rifle, before saying "There's still work to here in Metroville." (that's a reference to the other Side Missions) and Clementine responds "Well, you get on that part. Someone's been leaving Symbols and Encryptions all over the City Districts, and I'm going to find out who left them there." and Dash uses his Super-Speed to zoom off of the roof and into the streets below, and Clementine says "Guess I'll take the long way, then." as jumps off the rooftop and uses her Nano Magnetic Gloves to stick to the balcony and safely land in the streets, and a Mysterious Watcher stands on a roof on the other side of the street, with his hood over his head and a mask covering his face. 3 hours later, Clementine walks through the streets and looks at her Data Glove, which holds information on the Mysterious Watcher. She then goes through the files and sees a distorted picture of a shadowed figure running across the rooftops of Metroville, perched on top of the Crashed Armada Ship in the middle of the city. Clementine then says "Who the hell is this guy?" as she gets a call from an unknown caller, and answers, before asking "Who is this?" and the caller, with a Robotically Synthesised Voice, says "Listen, I haven't got time for an introduction. Look at the rooftop on your left, across the street. Right side." and she looks up at the roof, seeing the Mysterious Watcher perched on the roof of the Old Museum, and says into the Cellphone "What now?" and the Watcher signals her to go to the roof. Clementine then gets to the roof as the Watcher walks up to her and says "I have been watching you, Clementine. To see if you are ready for what's coming." as he takes out a New Incredibles Symbol and shows it to her, and Clementine asks "Who are you, and why have you been following me?" and the Watcher answers "I can't tell you now, Clementine. But yours is an important bloodline, the New Incredibles cannot defend this burning world forever..." as he takes out a strange Sword, which glows blue as the Watcher stabs it into the ground and cuts an oval pattern, and then cuts an I into the ground and sets of a small Smoke Pellet, and when the smoke clears, Clementine sees the Watcher has vanished. After solving a few more Cryptic Messages and recovering more New Incredibles Symbols (which, in real time, would take the player about 45 minutes), Clementine gets a Radio Frequency Signal from her Hacking Device, and she uses a Decryption Key left by the Watcher. After a few minutes, she uses her Hacking Device to decrypt the signal, and a message from the Watcher says "Hey, Clementine. Meet me at St. Louisiana Church, in the Graveyard behind the structure. I have something you might need against the Armada." as the signal cuts out, and Clementine goes to the Church near the destroyed East Highway, where the Watcher is waiting. At the Church, Clementine goes to the Graveyard and sees the Watcher as he jumps off the roof of the Church and lands in front of Clementine, with his mask and hood on. The Watcher then says "I knew you would be able to find me." and Clementine responds "It wasn't that hard, you left me messages and clues. Alright, enough games... Who are you and why have you been following me?" and the Watcher answers "I've traveled through many Dimensions and Realities in the Multiverse. I've gone by a few names, but you'll know my real name some time later. But for now, you'll know me as 'Watcher'." as he takes off his hood and mask, revealing John Connor (New Incredibles) under the mask as Clementine says "So, this is your true face? You don't look like anyone I've seen before, Watcher." and John responds "That's because I don't exist in this Reality. Dark days are coming, Clementine. From the ashes of the Villain Armada, the fires will rage and this world will burn. And you... You and your friends, will burn too." and Clementine tells him "I don't believe in any prophecy, Watcher." and John responds "Believe what you will. The message has been delivered. We'll meet again, New Incredible..." as he takes his Sword, before stabbing it into the ground again, and then disappearing in after a cloud of smoke is triggered, and a burning New Incredibles Symbol is seen in the ground. Featured Soundtracks * 1. Blood In The Streets (Metroville Aftermath) * 2. Cryptic Messages * 3. First Watcher Sighting * 4. Ashes of The Armada (John's Message) Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Bryant Prince as John Connor/The Watcher Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games